Mais que amizade
by jenefer.santos.92
Summary: Quando eles notam que não sentem amizade um pelo outro e sim mais que isso ichihime , ishitaski , e renruki
1. Capítulo 1 - o começo

Ichigo é um jovem que consegue ver fantasma e tem poderes espirituais e assim se tornou um shingami...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichigo narrando ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Acordei com um chute do meu pai ''afz ele não sabe mesmo como tratar seu próprio filho...Mim arrumei desci para o café da manhã.

Yuzu- Bom dia Ichi-nii

Ichigo-bom dia yuzu ,Karin

Work-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo-Oi -Disse o joven de cabelo laranja dando um chute no rosto de seu pai

Ishi-Acho que vc já aprendeu tudo - Disse seu pai caindo no chão

Depois do café da manhã fui pra escola chegando lá keigo já vinha gritando meu nome

Keigo- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo- OI- Disse ichigo dando uma cotovelada nele

Mizuiro-Bom dia ichigo - Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto

Ichigo- Bom dia mizuiro - disse ichigo acenando e passou por cima de keigo

keigo- ELE FINGIUUU QUE NEM MIM VIU NO CHÃO MUAAAAAAAAAAA ELE NÃO É MAIS MEU AMIGO - disse keigo chorando pra lá e pra cá

-Orihime narrando -

'' Eu estou atrasada '' Derre repente ela viu a taskin correndo também pra ir pra escola

Inoe- TASKINN-Disse ele gritando chamando pela a sua amiga

Taskin- INOEEEE - Disse ela indo até sua amiga

Inoe - Acho que estamos atrasada pra ir pra escola - disse ela botando a mão na cabeça e rindo

Taskin-sim também acho,vamos logo - disse ela puxando a orihime e saindo correndo

Depois de 10 minutos chegamos na escola já no segundo tempo {elas não conseguiram entrar no primeiro pq chegaram muito tarde}

Ishida- Inoe , taskin , estão atrasadas - disse ele passando a mãe em seus oculos

Inoe - é eu já percebi isso - disse ela sorrindo

taskin - chegamos na hora do almoço hehe - disse ele sorrindo

Derre pente viram rukia ser aproximando com renji

Taskin-vc dois juntos huuuuum isso mim estranha - disse ela com um sorriso malancioso

Rukia - Não é nada disso . - disse ele é renji sorriu soronjado

Inoe - mim desculpe mais até eu estava pensando em essas coisas - disse ela com a mão na cabeça

Ishida - parece que vc não é muito inocente inoe - disse ele com o sol batendo em seu oculos

Renji - vamos rukia - disse ele sorrindo

Rukia - sim vamos - disse ela saindo com ele

Taskin - Boa sorte Casal - disse a taski rindo

Rukia - cala a boca - disse ela gritando

Todos começaram a rir Derre pente a orihime ver alguém abraçando ela por trás

Inoe-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-disse ela gritando

taskin- solta ela chizuro sua tarada - disse ela dando um golpe em chizuro

Chizuro- ela é minha hime-san

Ishida- vamos taskin - disse ele sorrindo

taskin- sim vamos - disse ela sonrojada

Inoe - Boa sorte pra vcs dois - disse ela sorrindo fazendo que a taskin ficasse mais sonrojada ainda

Chizuro- eu tbm já vou tchau inoe te vejo depois - disse ela abraçando a inoe e saindo correndo

Pensamentos de inoe-Sozinha outra vez- disse ela dando um suspiro

Ela saiu andando pela a escola pensando - e se eu sumi-se ou então se eu morre-se oque iria acontecer com os outros...que pergunta mais idiota é claro eles viveriam sem a minha presença ué...eu sou burra de ficar pensando nisso :P -fim de pensamento enquanto ela caminhava nos pensamentos dela ela nem ouviu alguém chamar que acabou botando a mão em seu ombro

Inoe- AHHHHHHHHHH-disse ela gritando por que tomou um susto

xxx- calma inoe não queria te assusta- disse ele confuso

inoe- ah é vc kurusaki-kun desculpa eu tomei um susto - disse ela ainda assustada

Ichigo - gome ne {significa desculpa} -disse ele

inoe- todo bem -disse ela sorrindo

Ichigo- vamos a aula vai começar - disse ele com a mão na cabeça

Eles dois foram todos já estavam na aula a professora entrou e todos sentaram

Prof {esqueçi o nome dela gome ne } - eu tenho um aviso - disse a professora com um olha vcs todos tão lascados

Alunos - qual é esse aviso professora? - dissem todos os alunos

Prof-calados todos o aviso é que vai ter um baile de primavera - disse ela com um sorriso -todos so vão poder ir se tiverem um par-

Ichigo pensamento - Droga- disse ele com raiva

Todos começaram a ficarem falando um paro o outro quem ia convidar pro baile

Renji - rukia vo-vo-vo-você que ir comigo? - pergunta ele com vergonha

Rukia - s-s-s-si-sim eu vou adora - disse ela sonrojada

Assim ishida convidou a taski é pra surpresa dele ela aceitouuu agora so falta aquele casalzinho que ninguém imaginava que ia ser

Prof - inoe vc vai com alguem ?- pergunta a prof com um olha duvidoso

inoe- não eu não quero ir -disse ela com um suspiro

prof- vc quer tocar e cantar no baile?

inoe- não eu não sei cantar muito bem- disse ela com outro suspiro

Prof-já que vc não quer vc vai repiti em todas as matéria - disse ela com uma voz maligna

inoe- WHAAAAATTT? - disse ela com um ar assustado - vc não poder fazer isso só pq eu não quero ir pro baile isso é injusto muito muito muito injusto

prof- vc vai ou não?

inoe- ok ok eu vou cantar -disse ela suspirando

Todos começaram a grita uhuuuuuul

**Continua...Proximo episodio sai amanhã**

**será que ichigo e orihime ficam juntos no baile?**

**ishida e taskin será quem vão ser beija?**

**renji e rukia vão confessar o amor deles ?**

**VC VER NO PRÓXIMO EPISODIOO ATÈ LOGO**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Preparativos , o convite

Ainda na sala de aula...

Prof-ok hime, vc vai ser sair muuito bem- disse ela sorrindo

inoe- eu acho que não - disse ela com a mão na cabeça

prof- deixa de ser timida - disse ela rindo

O sinal toca e todos saem e vão para suas casas

taski- espera hime eu vou com vc- disse ela gritando e assenando pra sua amiga

inoe- oi taski - disse ela sorrindo

taski-inoe vc vai com alguém pro baile - disse ela com um pergunta

inoe- é eu acho que não ninguem mim convidou - disse ela com um sorriso triste

taski - o cihigo não te convidou aquele IDIOTAAAA - disse ela com raiva

inoe - calma taski ele não precisar mim convidar eu vou ta muito bem sozinha - disse ela segurando sua amiga

taski - ok vc já tem seu vestido? - pergunta ela

inoe - não eu vou compra amanha já que é folga - disse ela se animando

taski - então vamos amanha nois duas e a rukia compra nosso vestido? - disse ela com um olha por favor3

inoe - claro - disse ela sorrindo

taski- então tá até amanhã - disse ela correndo indo pra sua casa

inoe- até - disse ela falando baixinho

Ichigo narrando

Depois da escola fui pra casa e de casa direto pro meu quarto eu queria pensar em quem eu convida-se para ir pro baile comigo

mais quase toda a escola tem par e nenhuma mim interessa

ichigo - droga - disse ele batendo no computador

kon- vc deve ta pensando no baile- disse o kon chegando

ichigo- como vc sabe do baile - pergunta ichigo com um ar duvidoso

kon - escutei suas irmãs falando - disse ele

ichigo- afz odeio dizer isso mais vc acha que eu devo convidar quem ? - pergunta ichigo

kon - eu acho que vc deveria convidar a inoe vc sempre gostou dela - disse kon com uma voz pervetidar

ichigo - eu não gosto da inoe e ela já tem par - fala ichigo cruzando os braços

kon - vc nem perguntou a ela, e admita vc gosta da inoe e sempre quer protegela- disse kon

ichigo - ok eu pergunto, mais só amanhã- disse ele se deitando pra dormi

kon- ok nerh boa noite - disse kon

Orihime Narrando

Quando cheguei em casa tomei um banho fiquei mergulhada umas 1 hora dentro daquela água gelada só pensando no baile

e seu eu realmente deveria cantar, sai do banho vesti minha camisola estudei um pouco e fui dormir no outro dia acordei vesti

um vestido branco com linha roxas ecabelo amarrado e fui ao encontro com taski e rukia chegando lá as duas já tinham chegado

Rukia-finalmente chegou - disse ela sorrindo

Inoe-mim desculpem pelo atraso meu despertador não despertou - disse ela com a mão na cabeça e rindo

taski - ta vamos logo- disse ela puxando suas amigas

Chegando em uma logo rukia e taski já escolhem seu vestidos o vestido da rua é branco com flores vermelhas o da taski é um

vestido preto com uns detalhes roxo a orihime foi a que demorou mais até achar um vestido preto e azul com uns detalhes branco

o vestido que vai até o joelho mais lindo que ela já viu então ela esperimentou e saiu do provador pra ver oque suas amigas

acham dele e perguntar como ficou

Rukia- ficou lindo em vc orihime - disse ela sorrindo

taski - concerteza o vestido mais lindo do baile - disse ela sorrindo

inoe- sério que bom - disse ela sorrindo

Então a inoe tirou o vestidos todos compraram o seu quando elas estavam saindo da loja viram o renji , ichigo , ishida e chad

Rukia - RENJIIIIII - disse a rukia gritando e todos olharam

Renji - oi rukia oque vcs tão fazendo por aki? - disse ele confuso

rukia - estavamos comprando nossos vestidos - disse a rukia sorrindo

Taskin - oi ishida - disse ela sorrindo

Ishida - oi taski vc está muito bonita essa manhã - disse ele com vergonha

Taskin- Arigatou - disse ela com mais vergonha ainda

Inoe - Eu vou ali comprar um sovente bye - disse ela acenando e começando a caminha

Ichigo - espera inoe eu vou com vc - disse o ichigo caminhando pra perto dela

Inoe - não precisar -disse ela com a mão na cabeça

Ichigo - tudo bem eu não tenho nada pra fazer - disse ele assim eles dois chegaram na soveteria compraram ambos soverte de

chocolate- Inoe vo-você que ir no baile comigo? - pergunta ele com a mão na cabeça

Inoe- ir no baile?...Eh c-c-cla-claro eu vou adorar - disse ela sonrojada

Ichigo - que bom que vc aceitou - disse ele sorrindo a orihime nunca tinha visto o ichigo sorri assim mais uma parte de seu

coraçaõ ser animou

CONTINUA


	3. Capitulo 3 - O beijo ichihime

Ainda com ichigo e orihime, logo depois de termina ambos seu sorvete logo voltaram para onde todos estavam no meio do caminho

so ficou silêncio até a rukia fala...

Rukia-Inoe...

Inoe-sim pode falar rukia - disse ela com uma cara de duvida- Ocurre algo?

Rukia-não é que... Você acha que o meu vestido está bom pro baile?

Inoe- claro que sim -disse ela sorrindo

Renji- afz papo de garota não presta - disse renji virando a cara com braços cruzados

Rukia- cala a boca-disse ela dando um soco na cara do reji

Ichigo- vc brigam de mais -Disse ele quase gritando com raiva

Rukia-cala a boca tu também seu BAKAAAA- disse ela dando um morro no estomago do ichigo

Ishida, taski e inoe ficaram só observando rindo

Renji- e vcs tão rindo de que? - disse ele gritando

I,I e T - Nada-disse eles três tentando não rir

Rukia- ei Inoe -vc ta muito feliz hoje em -disse ela com um olha maligno

Inoe- Não e-eu se-sempre sou assim-disse ela com a mão na cabeça

Rukia- hum...sei ok vamos -disse ela puxando a taski e a inoe

Inoe- Peraii vamos pra onde?

Rukia-pra longe deles-disse ela

Ichigo-esperai longe dá gente oque vc ta insinuando com isso sua baka-Disse ele gritando

Rukia-pra ela não pegar sua idiotice-disse rukia sacando a lingua para ichigo

Ichigo-Idiota é vc-disse ele gritando

Ishida-vcs se dão tão bem juntos

R,I-agente não se dá Não-disse eles dois gritando ao mesmo tempo

Inoe-acho melhor agente ir pra casa pq antes mesmo de vcs perceberem mais ficou de noite-disse ela

Ichigo-é acho melhor mesmo vamos inoe eu te levo até sua casa-disse ele

Inoe-não preci..-quando ela ia terminar de falar foi interrompida pela rukia

Rukia-ah precisar sim-disse ela

Inoe-éhh?-disse ela duvidando

Ichigo-vamos inoe-disse ele puxando a mão dela nessa hora orihime ficou sonrojada

Rukia-eles são tão lindos mais tão lentos-disse ela sorrindo

R.I,T-concordamos-disse eles tres-caminhando pra ir cada um ir pra sua casa

No caminho com ichigo e inoe eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e com um silencio até chegarem lá

Inoe-Arigatou ichigo-disse ela soltando a mão dele e sorrindo na ora que ela tava virando ichigo segurou o braço dela virando-la

e a beijando um beijo soave nessa ora inoe ficou assustada mais logo retribuiu o beijo-gome ne ichigo-disse ela e saindo

correndo e entrando em sua casa

Ichigo-Inoe espera mim Desculpa eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido-_''Droga oque deu em mim pra mim fazer isso com ela_

_mais até que foi bom,será mesmo que eu gosto da inoe mais como uma amiga mais eu devia ter feito aquilo acho que ela vai_

_mim odiar''_ pensando e nem percebeu que chegou em casa entrou e foi direto pro seu quartoe se deitou na cama e ficou pensando

no beijo

Orihime narrando

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto pro banho não parei de pensar no beijo _''séra que ele fez akili de proposito ou será que ele_

_gosta mesmo de mim?''_ sai do banho vesti minha roupa de dormi e fui direto pra cama naquela hora queria dormir e não acorda mas

CONTINUA


	4. Capitulo 4 - Falta pouco para o baile

Ainda com orihime, Quando eu acordei mim alevantei da cama fui dereto pro banho sai mim vesti merendei e escovei os dentes e

fui direto pra escola chegando lá nem olhei para ichigo estava muito envergonhada do que aconteceu ontem oque ele iria

achar de mim uma pervertida? não eu não posso deixar ele pensar assim de mim...sem mesmo ela perceber ichigo chamou ela

Ichigo-Inoe..mim desculpa pelo oque aconteceu ontem eu não devia ter feito akilo-Como assim eu não quiz fazer akilo foi a melhor

coisa que eu já fiz mais oque ela vai pensar de mim

Inoe-tudo bem ichigo não foi nada-disse ela com um sorriso meio falso

Ichigo-espero que vc não esteja com raiva de mim-disse ele botando a mão na cabeça

Inoe-oque claro que não ichigo-disse ela sorrindo mais agora um sorriso verdadeiro

Sem eles mesmo perceberem o sinal já tinha tocado

Ichigo-acho melhor irmos-disse ele batando a mão no bolso

Inoe-sim vc tem razão vamos-disse ela pegando sua bolsa e caminhando junto a ela para a sala chegando lá todo mundo ficaram

olhando pra eles dois

Prof-Hum o casal está atrasado-disse ela batendo o livro na mão

Inoe-Éh...não é nada disso-disse ela ficando vermelha

Prof-ok mais não precisar ficar vermelha-disse ela rindo

Inoe-mim desculpa-disse ela dando um suspiro

Prof-todos sentando a aula vai começar chega de brincadeiras e de perde tempo-disse ela dando ordens quase gritando-Hoje vai ter

os preparativos para o baile quem troçe as coisas para enfeitar pq os preparativos vai ser hoje-disse ela com a cara de

ser vc não tive trasido vcs vão perde ponto

Todos acenaram-sim nois troussemos tudo-disse todos ao mesmo tempo

Prof-otimo vamos todos para a sala onde vai ser o baile-disse ela caminhando para todos a seguirem

Chegando lá todos ficaram impressionado mais eles não sabiam como ia ficar pq outros iam ajeitar e não eles eles só foram pra

lá para ver como está a decoraçao e ajeita um pouco os preparativos

Inoe-uau eles arrasaram na decoração-disse ela olhando em volta

Taski-sim eu concordo-disse ela olhando pra inoe e sorrindo

Rukia-vamos no palco quer dizer podemos ir professora-disse ela perguntando a prof que assenava com a cabeça concordando

As tres foram e cada um ficou com um intrumento inoe ficou com a guitarra,taski com a bateria e rukia com o piano as tres

começaram a tocar e inoe começou a cantar uma musica e todos ficaram dançando quando elas terminaram todos começaram a

aplaudir e as tres começaram a pedir obrigado

Prof-vcs tres fazem uma bela banda e inoe vc canta muito bem e toca guitarra muito bem depois não venha mim dizer que não

sabe cantar-disse ela sorrindo

Inoe-arigatou mais eu acho que eu não canto muito bem-disse ela botando a mão na cabeça

Rukia-onde está os meninos-fala rukia olhando pros lados e não achando eles

Prof-eles foram pegar uma bebida ou algo do tipo-disse ela olhando tbm pro lado e pro outro

Ichigo-voltamos-na hora que ele falou a prof virou e fez uma cara de raiva

Prof-vcs não deviam ter saido de perto da gente-disse ela gritando

Todos os meninos falaram ao mesmo tempo-deculpa-fazendo que a professora desse um suspiro

Prof-ok-disse ela se virando e indo falar com a diretor[a]-enquanto eu tiver aki convesando vcs ficam ensaiando ou dançando

com o seu par do baile-disse ela e saiu

Todos começaram a dança ishida e taski, renji e rukia e ichigo e inoe até que inoe e ichigo começaram a conversar

Ichigo-vc dança bem-disse ele ficando um pouquinho vermelho

Inoe-vc ta ficando um pouco vermelho-disse ela sorrindo

Ichigo-desculpa-disse ele retribuindo o sorriso

Inoe-vc tbm dança muito bem-disse ela com um olhar tentador[kkkkk]

Lá de longe com rukia e renji

Renji-eles dois são tão idiotas de não revela oque sentem um pelo outro-disse ele olhando para ichigo e inoe

Rukia-sim eu concordo-disse ela rindo-mais fazer oque se ichigo não tem coragem-os dois começaram a rir juntos

CONTINUA


	5. Capitulo 5- Praia beijo,Renruki,Ishitask

Ainda na sala onde vai ser o baile com ishida e taski

Ishida-Aposto que vc vai ser a menina mais linda do baile-disse ele ficando um pouquinho vermelho

Taski-obrigada mais eu acho que não-disse ela confusa

Ishida-pa mim vc vai ser-deixando ela vermelha

Prof-TA CHEGA VAMOS-disse a prof chamando os alunos para irem pra casa pois a aula já tinha acabado

Todos se dispediram da professora e todos foram pra suas csas rukia e renji foram juntos pra casa de urahara-san , taski e ishida

tbm foram juntos menos ichigo e orihime eles foram separados

Com orihime

_''Hoje a aula foi muito legal mais acho que eu não devia ir slá acho que não estou com vontade o baile vai ser sábado que vem eu_

_não sei se vou ficar muito bonita naquele vestido pra ninguém rir de mim ou algo assim acho que eu devia ser mais positiva''_assim

termina os pensamentos de Inoe e assim chegou em casa entro botou sua bolsa perto da sua cama tomou um banho vestiu um short não muito

curto vistiu uma blusa caida branco com o nome i love shoes que era caida em seu braços seu cabelo estava amarrado e tava com uma sandália

branca com uns detalhes prateados até que ela ouviu o celular dela tocar

Inoe-_''alou?'_'-disse ela pegando o celular dela e atendendo

Rukia-''inoe vc tem algo pra fazer hoje?''

Inoe-_''não rukia pq?''_

Rukia-''É que agente vamos pra praia vc que ir''

Inoe-_''claro''_

Rukia-_'ótimo até''_

Inoe-_''até'_'-disse ela desligando o celular

_Pensamentos de inoe-Acho que eu vou assim mesmo_

Com rukia e os outros [renji,ishida,taski,sado e ichigo]

Rukia-ela disse que já está vindo acho melhor esperamos-disse ela e todos concordaram e sentaram na praia vinte minutos depois lá vinha a

orihime correndo

Inoe-mim desculpem o atraso-disse ela sorrindo

Ichigo-hm...-_''valeu a pena o atraso ela está hermosa''_

Rukia-vamos-disse ela

Todos-hai-e todos foram caminhando e sentaram na areia olhando o céu

Inoe-o ceu está lindo hoje-disse ela olhando para todos e sorrindo eles retribuiram o sorriso

Ichigo-sim eu concordo-disse ele oltando a olha o céu

Ishida-nois vamos para mais perto do mar-disse ele puxando a taski

Renji-espera nois tbm vamos-disse puxando a rukia

Eles quatro foram mais pra perto do mar e ficaram ser beijando lá[finalmenteee] e depois ficaram correndo

Ichigo-inoe pq vc não vai pra lá tbm-disse ele olhando pra ela mais ele percebeu que ela nem ouviu oque ele disse

Inoe-e se eu tivesse morrido ou se sora tivesse vivo será que eu ia ser assim ter medo de mim mesmo medo do que eu sou?-disse ela sussurrando

e nem percebeu que ichigo tava do lado dela-ah mim desculpa ichigo não tinha percebido que vc estava ai oque vc tinha falado?-pergunta ela limpando as lagrimas

Ichigo-não é nada...mais vc não devia pensar assim de vc eu sempre vou tá aqui pra te protejer-disse ele sorrindo

Inoe-é isso que eu não quero eu só dependo de vcs eu não posso cuidar de mim mesma vcs sempre se maxucam por causa de mim e eu não quero mais isso

pq eu não precisor ser protejida ser eu morre é pq chegou minha hora-disse ela com raiva se alevantou e foi andando

Ichigo-inoe espera-disse ele correndo até a orihime e puxando seu braço-mim desculpa eu não quis dizer aquilo-disse ela ainda segurando o braço dela

Inoe-tudo bem vc não tem culpa fui eu que sai correndo desculpa-disse ela se soltando

Ichigo-mais foi por minha causa-disse ele pegando no braço dela pra ela não se solta

Inoe-tudo bem-na hora que ela ia se solta o ichigo a puxou e a beijou um beijo suave e doce-I..Ichigo-disse ela se soltando dele sem eles perceberem tava

Rukia,renji,ishida,taski e sado de tras de uns abusto olhando eles

Rukia-nos pague reji e ishida-disse rukia e taski e sado tbm erguendo a mão pra eles pagarem eles

Renji-droga queria que eles não tivessem se beijado-disse reji com raiva e todos começaram a rir

Ichigo perguntou se podia dejarla em csa ela aceitou e começaram a caminhar e ficaram em silêncio por toda a viajem pq estavam muitos vermelho pelo ocorrido

Inoe-arigatou ichigo por mim deixar em minha casa-disse ela sorrindo

Ichigo-tudo bem até amanhã inoe-disse ele acenando

Inoe entrou em sua casa e ichigo começou a caminha e viram todos batendo palmas e rindo menos renji por causa que perdeu seu dinheiro

Rukia-ichigo não sabia que era tão ganharão-disse ela rindo

Ichigo-cala a boca idiota-disse ele continuando a caminhar com raiva

Taski-se vc fazer algo com a inoe se considere morto-disse ele com uma cara de eu bem que te avisei

Eles continuaram caminhando e todos foram pra sua casa

Continua...


	6. Capitulo 6 - A novata

No outro dia na casa de ichigo

Isshin-BOM DIA I-CHII-GOOO-disse ele dando uma voadora em seu filho mais ele desvia

Ichigo-QUE TIPO DE PAI ACORDA SEU FILHO DESSE JEITO EM?-disse ele com raiva

Isshin-Esse é meu filho-disse ele e caindo no chão

Ichigo desceu pra tomar café

Yuzu-Bom dia Ichi-ni-disse sua irmã sorrindo

Ichigo-bom dia-na hora que ele ia tomar café da manhã receber outro ataque de seu pai e começam a briga-que tipo de pai vc é-disse ele dando um

soco em seu pai

Isshin-Nossos filhos não mim querem oque eu fasso-disse ele abraçando o post de sua falecida esposa

Ichigo-estou sem fome-disse ele e foi caminhando até sua escola chegando lá foi recebido pelo seus amigos

Keigo-ICHI-GOOOO-disse ele correndo até ichigo

Ichigo-bom dia keigo-disse ele sacando seu braço em seu amigo pra ele cai

Mizuiro-bom dia ichigo-disse seu amigo segurando seu celular

Ichigo-bom dia mizuiro-disse saudando seu amigo e passando em cima de keigo

Keigo-ele fingiu que nem mim viu no cão-disse ele fazendo escandolo

Mizuiro-vc devia ser mais normal-disse ele olhando para keigo

Keigo-até vc mizuiro o mundo ta acabando-disse ele correndo

Ichigo entra na sala e ver todos sentados taski e ishida estavam esudando juntos,rukia estava desenhando seu famoso chanp e renji só observando rindo

e inoe estava estudando e ouvindo musica

Rukia-bom dia ichigo-disse a rukia alevantando a cabeça e sorrindo

Ichigo-bom dia rukia,renji-disse ele sentando em sua cadeira

A prof entrou e mandou todos sentar

Prof-tenho um avisor-disse ela com um sorriso-vai entrar uma nova aluna-todos ficaram felizes e curiosos pra saber quem era entrou uma menina alta

olhos verdes e cabelos marrons

xxx-Oi meu nome é Cristina-disse ele sorrindo todos ficaram empressionados com a beleza dela

Todos-prazer em te conhecer-disse eles sorrindo menos orihime que tava com uma cara de raiva a menina foi caminhando até ela

Cristina-oi prima-disse ela sorrindo pra orihime

Inoe-oi-disse ela com uma voz fria e com um pouco de odio todos ficaram assustados quando ela disse prima

Cristina-tudo bem?-disse ela ainda sorrindo

Inoe-eu tava até vc chegar-disse ela na hora que o sinal tocou e saiu de perto dela indo almoça

Cristina-espera inoe-disse ela correndo até a inoe

Inoe-pq vc num mim deixa em paz veio pra cá só pra mim enfernizar-pergunta orihime quaser gritando e fazendo com que todos olham para elas

Cristina-sim eu vim idai-fala ela com raiva

Inoe-afz mim deixa em paz-disse ela e foi andando

Rukia-inoe espera por favor-disse rukia correndo até orihime e olhando com uma cara de raiva para a novata

Cristina ficou só observando e depois saiu foi almoçar com outras meninas que ser achavam as mais lindas e tinham inveja da inoe

Com os outros

Taski-inoe pq vc tratou a novata daquele jeto-todos ficaram olhando pra orihime fixamente

Inoe-depois vcs vão entender pq espera só primeiro ela vai atacar a rukia-todos ficaram assustados

Rukia-por que eu e como assim mim atacar-pergunta rukia confusa

Inoe-bem ela não vai te atacar só vai te separa do renji ela vai te atcar primeiro pq vc olhou daquele jeito pra ela e é minha amiga

Renji-eu nunca séria substimado-disse ele com confiança

Inoe-será?-disse ela olhando pra renji

Depois de alguns dias cristina já tinham separado renji de rukia por causa que ela tinha beijado o renji quando rukia estava passando perto deles

Inoe-afz ela consegui-disse ela com raiva

Cristina-consegui mesmo-disse ela sorrindo

Inoe-chega-disse inoe e deu um murro em cristina fazendo-la cai e começou a bater nela todos começaram a gritar briga briga foi ai que chegou ichigo e

ishida para separar elas-Mim larga-disse ela tentando ser soltar de ichigo

Ichigo-não até vc ser alcamar-disse ichigo segurando mais forte

Cristina-solta é bom que eu dou um murro nela que ela cai-disse cristina sorrindo

Inoe-quem foi que caiu com o meu murro vc iditota-disse orihime rindo da cara dela

Cristina-afz-disse ela virando a cara

Inoe-eu sou mais forte do que vc pensa eu não sou mais aquela criança que vc invejava tudo oque eu fazia-disse a orihime sacando-la a lingua

Depois de alguns dias eles tinham esqueçido a briga graças a deus que rukia e rinji tinham voltado mais o pior tava preste a acontecer enquanto

orihime passeava pelo parque viu ichigo e cristina se beijando ela não acreditou naquilo e saiu correndo chorando ela chegou na sua casa deitou em sua

cama e ficou chorando _''eu não acredito que ele fez isso talvez ele nunca gostou de mim só quis machucar meus sentimentos eu sou muito tola''_ depois ela acabou ardomencendo

No outro dia

Continua...


	7. Capitulo - falta 2 dias

No outro dia na casa de orihime

Acordei de mau humor acho que fui idiota quando tratei meus sentimentos com o ichigo acho que ele so quis brincar comigo amanhã é o baile

acho que não devia ir com o ichigo,mim arrumei e fui pra escola não quis merendar chegando lá mim deparei com a cristina só que nem olhei pra ela

não tava com humor se eu olha-se pra ela eu pularia em cima dela e ia começar a esfaquea-la até que eu ouvi uma voz mim chamando ai eu virei e vir que era yamato

Yamato-oi orihime,tudo bem?-pergunta ele sorrindo

Inoe-claro-disse ela andando e ele do lado dela

Yamato-vc quer participar da minha banda-pergunta ele com a mão na cabeça

Inoe-claro mais eu só vou se a taski e a inoe forem-disse ela sorrindo

Taski-acho que vc está atrasada ele já mim convidou-disse rukia sorrindo e caminhando até eles

Rukia-A mim tbm-disse ela do lado da orihime

Inoe-etão eu topo-disse ela sorrindo

Yamato-então no intervalo agente pede a prof os instrumentos e agente ensaia-disse ele com a mão na cabeça

I,T,R-Ok te esperamos no intervalo-disse elas sorrindo

Yamato-Tchau eu já vou-disse ele dando um beijo na buxexa da inoe-Tchau inoe-disse ele sorrindo e saindo correndo

Inoe-EH...Tchau-disse ela vermelha

Rukia-hum...parece que ele gosta de vc-disse ela sorrindo

Inoe-eh..-disse ela ficando mais vermelha

Taski-acho melhor irmos-disse ela puxando suas amigas

Na sala de aula a professora já entra com aquele humor que todos acham estranham e ficam com medo

Prof-vcs sabem que faltam dois dia pro baile-todos acentio a cabeça-Poser todos botam na pagina 39,40,41,42 até ciquenta leian e tentan resolver

Depois da aula já que a prof passou muito dever ichigo veio falar comigo afz não queria nem saber oque ele quer falar mais é o jeito ouvir

Ichigo-Inoe..-disse ele correndo até ela

Inoe-Ocorre algo ichigo?-disse ela tentando não demostra sua tristeza

Ichigo-Você ainda quer ir ao baile comeigo-fala ele confuso

Inoe-pq vc ta perguntando isso?-disse ela ficando confusa

Ichigo-é que vc poderia ter arrumado outro par-disse ele com um sorriso falso

Inoe-ser vc não quiser ir comigo é só falar não ficar enrolando-disse ela e saiu deixando o ichigo só

Inoe foi pra onde tava yamato.,rukia e taski

Yamato-chegou atrasada-disse ele sorrindo

Inoe-desculpa-disse ela ficando vermelha

Rukia-vamos lá-disse a rukia pegando o piano

Taski-vamos animar esse intervalo-disse ela rindo e indo para a bateria [mim pergunto como eles levaram a bateria :P ]

Inoe-vamos lá-disse ela pegando a guitarra

Yamato-que musica agente canta-disse ele pegando outra guitarra

Inoe-não sei vamos cantar qualquer uma-disse ela

Inoe começou a tocar guitarra e todos acompanharam [imagine uma musica que vc gosta pra eles cantar] todos começaram a dança quando viram eles cantando orihime gostou

muito de dança e tocar ela e yamato que estavam cantando eles faziam uma bela banda quando eles terminaram de cantar e tocar todos aplaudiram e falaram que eles deviam

cantar no baile eles concordaram e falaram que iam cantar no baile todos voltaram a aplaudir

Yamato-acho melhor irmos já tocou o sinal pra gente ir pra casa-disse yamato mais nem percebeu que elas já tinham ido-elas deixaram o trabalho duro pra mim-disse ele

dando um suspiro

Com ichigo

Fui atras da orihime mais não a achei,continuei a procura-lá até que a achei indo para casa

Ichigo-Inoe-disse ele gritando,inoe virou e viu ichigo e ele deu um sorriso

Inoe-ah oi ichigo-disse ela com um sorriso falso

Ichigo-inoe oque foi ocurre algo vc está estranha comigo-disse ele pegando na mão dela mais logo ela se solto

Inoe-não não é nada-disse ela e voltando a caminhar

Ichigo-pq vc num fala oque aconteceu-disse ele segurando-la e gritando

Inoe-vc quer saber mesmo-disse ela no mesmo tom que ele-A unica coisa que aconteceu foi que eu vir vc é a cristina se beijando e descobrir que vc só tava brincando com

meus sentimentos-disse ela gritando se soltando e saiu correndo

Ichigo-INOEEEE ESPERA-disse ele gritando

Renji-que pé na bola ichigo-disse renji e seus amigos vindo atrás

Rukia-ela vai te odiar-disse a rukia com cara de raiva

Taski-espero que ela não esteja sofrende ou então vc está morto-disse a taski dando um murro nele

Ishida-que decepição pensava que vc era um homem-disse ishida passando a mão no oculos

sado-hmm...-disse ele penamencendo calado

Ichigo-vão se lasca mim deixem sozinho-disse ele gritando e caminhando pra sua casa todos ficaram olhando e balançando a cabeça

Com orihime,Eu só queria morre agora pq eu tenho que sofrer tanto por causa dela depois de amanhã é o baile eu não posso ficar deprimida disse ela e ficou estudando um

Pouco depois percebeu que era tarde e tomou banho vestiu a camisola e dormiu

Com ichigo,eu acho que não deveria fazer isso com a orihime disse ele virando de lada da cama,mais eu estou sendo forçado se eu não fizer isso ela pode ter machucar

eu estou fazendo isso pro seu proprio bem, depois ele acabou ardomencendo

CONTINUAA


End file.
